Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a manure fork, and more particularly to a manure fork that has a superior construction, and tines having a triangular cross-section.
Description of Related Art
Manual cleaning of horse stalls or other livestock facilities is typically performed utilizing a manure fork, which consists of a fork head configured with a row of plastic or metal tines. A handle typically made of wood having a circular cross-sectional shape is attached to fork head for shoveling manure and raking bedding.
A problem with plastic manure forks known in the art is that the tines and associated fork head tend to break due to their heavy usage. There is a need in the field for a plastic manure fork that is constructed in a superior manner that is sturdy enough for extensive use without breaking. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.